1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to an internal combustion engine which is circular and provides means for transferring thermal energy from power chambers to both an outer exhaust ring and a central cam to provide a thermally efficient source of power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engineers and scientists have spent many years attempting to enhance the thermal efficiency and torque of internal combustion engines. A significant limiting factor has been the fact that no particularly efficient way has been developed to utilize the combustion exhaust gases. For example, with most four-cycle engines an excessive amount of energy must be exhausted immediately after ignition and each cylinder must cycle vacantly to gain enough compression for the next power stroke.
Additionally, a significant amount of energy is required to operate internal components, such as the valve train, oil pump and coolant systems. A vast amount of time and money has been invested in the development of two-cycle engines with less than satisfactory results.